The Secret Of The Void
This all happened out of boredom. I was running out of things to do in Minecraft. I already completed the game, completed a superflat challenge, and hosted a server for a day. I started to test weird things, like if the game still rendered in the void. So, I went down to bedrock level. I broke the bedrock, since I was in creative, and did /effect Reidakaninja regeneration 245 245, switched my game mode into survival, and jumped in. My regen countered the damage I took from the void. As I fell I wondered what I was doing, and that this time could be better spent. After a few minutes, I actually found something. I was shocked. It was like the Minecraft landscape, except it was completely made up of bedrock. I took a few screenshots, since this had never been seen before. I stopped taking damage, and my regen ended, which was weird since it was set to 245 seconds. I heard footsteps all around me, but I was the only entity there. I wandered around for a bit, got bored, and decided to get off. But when I hit escape, it said in chat: There's no escape. Where have I heard that before? This was starting to get a bit scary. I looked around for materials, seeing as I could survive here. It was all bedrock, no trees, only hills of bedrock. And of course there was void fog. But void fog was removed in 1.8 if I remember correctly. Suddenly something flashed on my screen. It disappeared to fast so I couldn't see what it was. Then it flashed again. It looked like a roofed forest. I looked around after this stopped. There where... things... moving in the shadows. I went towards them, and they disappeared. This place was giving me the creeps, so I did /gamemode creative. All it said was: you do not have permission to use this command. What happened to cheats? Movement off to the left caught my eye, but since it was dark, I couldn't see it. I started hearing footsteps again and got really creeped out. Like I wasn't supposed to be here. Suddenly I saw a beacon light up. Off in the distance. I traveled up a bedrock hill to examine the area. I caught a glimpse of a player running across the flat area below. It looked bright with a red splotch on its chest. It looked familiar... I couldn't tell what it was though. I only looked at it for a second. I climbed down and walked across, to see the source of the beacon beam. I heard footsteps directly behind me. I turned around to see nothing. As I turned back towards my destination, I heard the footsteps again. I stopped. I could still hear the footsteps. They were right beside me. I looked around frantically but could not see the source of them. Eventually they stopped. I started going towards the beacon. It was on an elevated platform, slowly rising up blocks like a short pyramid. I examined it for a couple of seconds, then I looked around me. I saw a player standing on a nearby hill. It was the same player, and it was watching me... it looked like... like... an inverted Steve. (If you do not know what I am referring to, read this pasta) My heart raced. I remembered now. The beacon went out. All there was for light was the dim glow of the beacon itself. I heard a footstep. A singular footstep. Then another. Something was approaching slowly. I tried to turn and run but I could not move. And then it moved into the light of the beacon. I stared into it's blank eyes in terror. Then the beacon went out and I was hit with blindness. I turned and ran, but then I heard footsteps coming at me at impossible speeds and my computer turned off. I couldn't turn it back on, until now, when I am writing this. It's been three days since, and I think it might be stalking me in real life. I know this sounds crazy, but what doesn't sound crazy about this? The day after the incident, I was taking a walk in the evening, to cool off, when I saw a man that looked inverted, with empty eyes. He was in a park, amidst some trees. I immediately ran back home, and didn't see anything weird until the next day. It wasn't like I saw anything weird, more like I experienced it. For a couple of seconds my vision went weird, going inverted. And the most weird part happened mere seconds before I started writing. The lights in my house started to flicker, and I saw him outside my window, but then it disappeared. As I look through the screenshots I took earlier, I can see something really creepy. It was standing there, in front of me, but I couldn't see it. The files got corrupted so I cannot upload them. I'm writing this as a warning. If you ever think of doing something like this, don't. Do not make the same mistake I did. There's no hope for me now... I've discovered the secret of the void By Reidakaninja Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Reidakaninja